venusmcflytrapfandomcom-20200214-history
Robecca Steam
Robecca Steam is Venus McFlytrap best friend. She is a robot handler and daughter of a mad scientist. Her father is a monster of undetermined kind. Robecca hasn't seen him since he entered the catacombs over a century ago, but some clues suggest he's still alive. In the meantime, Robecca lives with the Home Ick teacher, Kindergrubber. Personality Robecca is polite and eager to please. She's always running late due to a defect in her machinery, but she always tries to make up her mistakes. Physical Description Robecca's "skin" is copper brown, with several patches , bolts and rivets including two gears on the backside of her calf. Her wavy hair is black with blue streaks.She has rocket boots and wears goggles. Classic Monster Robecca is a robot, a mechanical variation of the simulacrum archetype that in recent decennia has developed such as to no longer adhere to several definitions of what constitutes a simulacrum. The oldest 'robots' found in stories are the Automata of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire and craftmanship. "Automaton" is Ancient Greek for "self-moving", and mythologically applied to a group of metal creatures resembling organic creatures that Hephaestus had created for various purposes. Most of them were animal-like in appearance, but Talos and the Golden Maidens were humanoid, and the latter even served as Hephaistos's personal assistants. It is arguable whether the Automata were actual robots or, equally likely, living statues made of metal. It is known various ancient cultures, among them the Ancient Greeks, have had possession of knowledge concerning the creation of impressive machinery, some of which even today are still not understood by modern science. At the same time, myths also featured more magically animated creatures such as Galatea (ivory), Pandora (earth) and even humanity as a whole (earth), leaving it unclear how the Ancient Greek envisioned the metal creatures in their myths. The earliest definite robot or robot designs known about are creations by Leonardo da Vinci from around 1495. The idea of creating mechanical creatures to perform various kinds of labors has since been pursued with slowly building fervor. It wasn't until 1920, however, that finally the term "robot" was invented. Before, various descriptive phrases and words like "automata" had been used. "Robot" has been coined in the book R.U.R. from Karel Čapek. It is adapted from a word found in many Slavic languages and means "work" or "worker" to "slave" and "slavery". The term was further popularized by Isaac Asimov. As simulacra, robots are creatures used in fiction to generate fear for what is similar but not quite the same (automatonophobia, xenophobia, and a slice of technophobia), but also to question what a being needs to be considered worthy of personal sovereignty. In short, what makes a human 'human'. Or in Robecca's case, what makes a monster 'human'. Notes * Her catch phrase is: "A scaredevil with style". * Her prototype box seen at the Toy Fair 2012 had a different catch phrase which was "A riveting personality". * She keeps playing puns on the word "time", and combined with the information in her bio, it shows that she is associated with clockwork * Her name is a play on the name Rebecca. * She does t have a doll on gloom beach and skull shores (Check On The olls Page!) Category:Ghoulfriends Forever Category:Friends